Sweetheart Cake
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Lovers who eat sweetheart cakes under moonlight together will stay with each other forever. A Kiba,Toboe WAFFy yaoi


I wrote this fic for Vamp, a very very special girl. I hope you like it.

Sweetheart cake  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

Kiba stops by at a cave. "Do you mind if we rest here for the night?" Kiba asks Tsume, Hige and Toboe. It had been a long day and everyone is tired.

"Good idea." Tsume and Hige get into the cave.. Toboe is very tired. He can hardly moves his feet, but he can tell everyone is really hungry.

"You guys rest! I am going to go get something for us to eat!" Toboe says.

"Toboe, you can hardly move! Just rest and we'll find something to eat tomorrow morning." Kiba says.

"It's okay! I'm not tired! I'll be back in no time!" Toboe runs out of the cave and starts looking for food. He is chasing a deer when he sees an old lady sitting on the road.

"Are you okay there, granny?" Toboy asks.

"I fell and hurt myself." The old lady says. Toboe knees down and says, "get on! I will carry you home!"

"Thank you, you're such a wonderful boy." The old lady smiles. Toboy carries the old lady into town. They arrive at a bakery and Toboy says astonished, "wow, this place is wonderful! look at all the cakes! They look so yummy!"

"Pick any one you like, son. It'll be a gift from me. I own this place." The old lady smiles.

"I don't need anything! Thank you, granny." Toboe smiles.

"Here, try this." The lady gives Toboe a small piece of cake. Toboe eats it and says, "it's wonderful!"

The old lady puts two pieces of cake in Toboe's hand and says, "This is call sweetheart cake. If you eat it with your lover under the moonlight, you two will stay together forever."

Toboe chuckles, "I don't have a lover."

"I am sure you do! You're too sweet to not have someone special." The old lady says. Toboe blushes. the old lady puts the cake in his hand, "go on! take it!"

Toboe looks at the sweetheart cake. Suddenly, the smiling face of Kiba shows up in Toboe's mind. Kiba is so handsome and so kind. If only Kiba will share the cake with him, Toboe will be so happy! but that will never happen. "No way Kiba will like a silly boy like me." Toboe says.

Toboe has an idea. He doesn't need to tell Kiba the cakes are for lovers! He can tell Kiba he wants to eat the cake while watching the moon, and invites Kiba to join him. Kiba will not mind to join Toboe since Kiba is nice.

Kiba will eats the cake knowing not what the meaning behind it is while Toboe pretends they're lovers eating sweetheart cake under the moonlight. Toboe chuckles at his own silliness and puts the cake in his jacket's pocket. "Thank you, granny."

The young boy gets some cakes for Hige and Tsume, too. He doesn't have any money so he leaves the old lady a piece of gold he found on the road. The old lady refuses to take the gold, but Toboe leaves it on the counter and walks out of the store.

Toboe gets a deer and head back to the others. He is so tired he can't even carry the deer anymore. He just drags it back into the cave. When he enters he sees Kiba missing. "Where is Kiba?"

"He went out. he probably go have a drink of water or something." Hige says.

"oh..." Toboe is a little disappointed not to see Kiba.

"I am really hungry. You mind if we eat first?" Hige asks.

"Sure, as long as we leave some food for Kiba." Tsume says.

They all eat. Toboe keeps staring at the cave entrance, waiting for Kiba to show up. Hige says, "thank you, Toboe, for getting the food!"

"I got cakes too!" Toboe takes out the cakes he gets for Tsume and Hige.

"Oh, I love cakes! I havn't eat cakes for ages! I miss them so much." Hige eats the cake Toboe gets for him. Tsume gives Hige his cake since Tsume doesn't eat sweet.

"This is so wonderful! I wish I had more. I miss having cakes so bad." Hige says with a little sadness. Toboe looks at Hige. Those cakes really make Hige happy.

"Here, why don't you have Kiba and my cakes, too? I don't think Kiba like cakes, and I already have a piece when I was in town." Toboe gives the cake to Hige. Having sweetheart cake under the moonlight with Kiba is silly anyway. If those cakes means so much to Hige, then Toboe doesn't mind giving it to Hige.

"Thank you!" Hige cheers. Toboe is happy to see the cakes lights up Hige spirit.

"Toboe, you're back! I was looking for you." Kiba comes in and says.

"You went looking for me?" Toboe looks at Kiba.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be out by yourself. So I went after you, but I couldn't find you." Kiba says.

"I am sorry, Kiba. I don't mean to trouble you. I went into town becuase there was this old lady..." Toboe says.

"I know, Toboe. You were helping the old lady because she fell. I asked around and a guy told me he saw you carrying an old lady into the town. That's nice of you to help her." Kiba says to Toboe. Toboe smiles happily. Kiba is complimenting him!!!

"I went to the cake shop, too, but you were already gone. The old lady gave me this. She said you liked it, and she made a new batch. She wants me to bring you some fresh ones." Kiba takes out two pieces of sweetheart cakes.

"That's so nice of her!" Toboe smiles.

"Well, you want to eat them?" Kiba asks.

Toboe nods to Kiba and reaches for it. (Hige is too full to have another piece of cake.) Kiba takes Toboe's hand and says, "you like to eat outside? The moon is nice tonight."

Toboe blinks. He just stands there, trying to take in what he just heard. Kiba holds Toboe's hand tighter and says, "Toboe, you want to eat the cake with me under the moonlight?" The old lady must have told Kiba the sweetheart cake story!

Toboe's heart leaps in joy. Kiba smiles and leads Toboe out of the cave. Under the moonlight, Kiba holds Toboe in his arms and gives Toboe a piece of cake. Toboe eats the cake happily. Kiba eats his own cake.

"You got cream all over your mouth." Kiba says to Toboe.

Toboe tries to whip his mouth, but Kiba holds Toboe and says, "let me get it for you." Kiba licks the cream off Toboe's mouth, and then plants a kiss on Toboe's lips.

"Kiba..." Toboe murmurs.

Kiba hugs Toboe and says, "I love you, Toboe."

Owari.


End file.
